Erik Polinsky
Corporal Erik Polinsky was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and fought in World War II, and later in the Korean War. He serves as a supporting NPC in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. He fights alongside Chris Miller in the Pacific during World War II, then he continues helping him in Korea during the Cold War. Biography World War II Guadalcanal Campaign Polinsky was sent to fight on Guadalcanal, fighting alongside Chris Miller and Tom Sullivan at the battle of the Tenaru, and later one, helped them fight Japanese forces along the Lunga river. While Miller and Sullivan are sent to take the Gilbert, Marshall and Mariana Islands, Polinsky is sent to seize Cape Gloucester. While fighting on the island, his squadmates were murdered by Japanese soldiers. In response, and enraged Polonsky brutally kills the Japanese soldiers responsible while other Marines lead by John Roebuck come in and crush the other Japanese soldiers, changing his outlook on the war. Battle of Kwajalein Polinsky is then sent to help assault Kwajalein, reuniting with Miller and Sullivan to take the island. Landing on Kwajalein, Polinsky fights to eliminate Japanese defenses on the beaches, then he keeps fighting Japanese forces inland, fighting to eliminate Japanese trenches and machine gun pillboxes. He then fights to assault a supply camp, then he keeps fighting to defend an American trench line on Kwajalein, fighting off Japanese forces. He then helps assault the island of Roi Namir, fighting through the jungles and then assaulting a village, clearing the village of Japanese resistance and then fighting to hold the village, despite the loss of John Roebuck in the battle. Polinsky is then separated from Miller and Sullivan when they move to seize the Marianas, and Polonsky is sent to fight in the Solomons, clearing Japanese forces from the Solomon islands and fighting on the islands of New Britain, New Ireland and Guineaville. Battle of Peleliu Polinsky reunites with Miller and Sullivan to help assault Peleliu island. Landing on the beaches, Polinsky fights to crush Japanese defenses on the beaches, then keeps fighting inland, fighting Japanese defenses and forces. As he fights and eliminates Japanese trenches, he then fights his way to assault and seize a Japanese command bunker. After this, Polinsky fights through the swamps to reach an airfield. Polinsky keeps fighting Japanese defenses and forces on the island, fighting past Japanese lines and positions, then he fights his way to assault the airfield. With that, he then fights to defend the airfield from a Japanese counter assault. Polinsky keeps fighting on the island, fighting through Japanese defenses in the jungles, then he fights and assaults Japanese defensive lines and trenches. He fights through the trenches and eliminates positions and machine gun nests, then helps assault camps. With that, Polinsky then fights in the inland jungles, fighting past Japanese defenses and forces in the jungles, then fights to assault a village. He keeps fighting past Japanese forces in the jungles, and then they assault 'the Point' the mountain that houses Japanese artillery. They destroy the artillery, but they come under attack by Japanese soldiers feigning surrender, in which Sullivan is killed while saving Polinsky, while Polinsky begins angrily beating the Japanese soldier he was facing to death. A furious Polinsky and Miller then fight off a Japanese counter assault until US reinforcements arrive. Battle of Chichijima After Peleliu is seized, Polinsky and Miller assault Chichijima, fighting Japanese forces and defenses in the jungles and villages of the island. After fierce fighting and eliminating Japanese defenses on a ridge, Polinsky helps assault Shuri castle, seizing the castle and then fighting to defend it. Afterwards, Miller and Polinsky help invade Japan and fight in the fierce battle of Hiroshima. Korean War With World War II now over, Polinsky and Miller are stationed in Japan, in which Polinsky has a deeply intimate romantic relationship with a Japanese woman. When the Communist Chinese invade Korea, Polinsky and Miller are sent to fight the Chinese, fighting in the battles of Chongchon River and Chipyong Ni. During the war, he also meets Russian defector, Viktor Reznov, who fights at their side. Polinsky also fights in the battle of Chosin Reservoir, in which Polinsky fights to help defend the hill from the Chinese, fighting off Chinese assaults. When fellow Marine, Tanaka, is killed, Polinsky furiously attacks the Chinese, even throwing rocks at them until US reinforcments arrive and chase off the Chinese. Polinsky, Miller and Reznov then fight to seize a village, then they fight to defend the village in a fierce battle, in which Polinsky is wounded. Luckily, Ethiopian soldiers come in and save them, holding the village, and Polinsky is sent back home. Personality and Traits Polinsky was shown to be a very aggressive and cocky individual. He was rather arrogant and displayed a very short temper, fighting enemies with hot tempered aggression and fury. He was also very prone to making wisecracks and complaining about a situation, even getting into arguments with his superiors over the situation. Initially, Polinsky used to be a nervous man who was merciful towards Japanese soldiers, something that annoyed his fellow Marines. This all changed due to his experience on Cape Gloucester, and he developed a furious hatred for the Japanese and wished to kill as many Japanese soldiers as he could. Polinsky cared very much for his fellow Marines and was very protective of them, showing a staunch loyalty, and he would get very angry if he saw one of them get hurt. Relationships Chris Miller Polinsky had a good friendship with Miller, the two of them working very well together in many situations and showing a deep loyalty and respect for one another. Polinsky was very helpful towards Miller, the two being very protective of the other and displaying a strong bond. Tom Sullivan Polinsky often looked up to and admired Sullivan, trying his best to impress him and fight by his side, while Sullivan acted like a father to the young Polinsky. He was very helpful towards Sullivan, and when he was killed, Polinsky became very angry and sad over Sullivan's death. John Roebuck Polinsky also seemed to be on good terms with Roebuck, as Roebuck was helpful to Polinsky and the two often fought together. Polinsky is shown to be very sad by Roebuck's death. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Gunman Category:Extremists Category:Barbarian Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Jerks Category:Vigilantes Category:War Heroes Category:Gaolers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:One Man Army Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Power Hungry Category:Hunters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Control Freaks Category:Rescuers Category:Right Hand Category:Determinators Category:Enforcers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Survivors Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Guardians Category:Bully Slayers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Serious Category:Recurring